Thalia
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: Thalia's reaction to staying young while those around her move on. One shot.


**I was reading a story involving Thalia and I thought to myself, _Hey, what would she feel as her friends and family died?_ This is the result. This is a one shot and will remain a one shot, but I would still love feedback. I'm sorry if she doesn't sound like herself, I have a hard time creating her personality. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Rick Riordan does.**

I sat by Zeus' Fist in the woods of Camp Half Blood when it hit me. I was alone. No, not alone as in no one was with me in the woods, alone as in I had no one left. All of my friends from my mortal life were gone now. I just watched them light the last one. Nico, the old geezer, was just burned by the camp at 98. How'd he live so long? Well, he settled in New Rome once he got too old to properly fight, and you can figure it out from there. He had a good life, though, filled with the love he deserved.

Percy and Annabeth passed away a few years ago at a ripe old age, happily married with two grown children. Percy had retired from Olympic swimming, and he wasn't even using his powers, to become a famous marine biologist. Annabeth, a famous architect, was mourned by the world, but was burned at camp and her ashes were buried next to Percy's, who died only a week before her. She couldn't take life without him, I guess, and even though I'm an eternal maiden, I'm a little jealous of how happy she was.

Jason also died a few years ago, and I mourned his death with Piper, until she inevitably died too. They had their fights, but they never considered leaving eachother. Piper, much to everyone's surprise, became famous for her speeches about true beauty. Jason, a record setting aviator. That one wasn't surprising. They had three children. Twins and a little girl. They had a good life.

Luke, obviously, had died long ago. Sure Grover is still around, but he's settled with Juniper, and is busy with his family and the whole 'Lord of the Wild' thing. I never get to see him anymore. I was never really close to any of the other seven. Sure, I saw them at Christmas parties, Gaea Death Day, which is a holiday we made up to celebrate the death of Gaea, and such, but I was never as close to them. That doesn't mean their deaths didn't hurt me, though.

While my friends' descendants still survive, it's not the same. Neither is it the same with my new siblings and cousins that have appeared over the years. The other Hunters are like sisters to me, and I wouldn't trade them for the world, but it's hard. I'd just watched my last mortal friend be carried through camp covered in a shroud, and burned. It's when I finally realized that if I went back, which I can't, there would be no one left for me.

I climbed off of my rocky perch and started wandering through camp. I don't know where I was expecting to go, I just know that it wasn't where I ended up. My old bunk in Cabin One. No one else had taken it, and some of my old stuff still lays there. I curled up on my sleeping bag and stared at the wall, where pictures of my mortal friends were still taped, 80 some years later. Percy, Annabeth, Jason. Piper. Emmy, Jacob, Audrey, Derrin, Sierra as babies, held lovingly in their parents arms. They're middle aged now, with children of their own.

Thank the gods none of my sibling were in the cabin right now. I lay on my sleeping bag and cried. For hours. I know what you're thinking. Thalia Grace? Lieutenant of Artemis? This can't be her, she doesn't cry! Would you be able to watch your family and closest friends die around you and not cry? That's what I thought. It's not like I don't have friends in the Hunt, but I'm Lieutenant of Artemis, and Daughter of Zeus. It's not hard to imagine they'd be a little nervous around me.

The Hunters found me, a few hours later, still curled up with dried tears on my face. They didn't say anything, they could tell I needed to be alone. They just sat there and kept me company.

I don't know when I'll see my family again. And I don't know how long I want that to be. What I do know is that I need to keep going. This is the life I chose, and someday, when I fall, they will be ready for me. So I continue the Hunt.


End file.
